


Those three sweet words

by nessian_trash_heap



Series: Nesta's throat [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Deep Throating, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Face-Fucking, Felatio, Fucking, Gentleness, Hardcore, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessian_trash_heap/pseuds/nessian_trash_heap
Summary: Takes place post-A Court of Silver Flames.SPOILERSIF YOU HAVE NOT READ ACOSF YET, BE WARNED, THERE BE SPOILERS HERE.More throat fucking because apparently I'm trash for it. Nesta and Cassian having gentle sex (what passes for gentle for them, that is). Some fluff at the end.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron & Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: Nesta's throat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180847
Kudos: 27





	Those three sweet words

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Sarah J Maas.

* * *

Nesta was often at her happiest when Cassian was inside her, and today was no different. They were trying something new this time, something they didn’t do often—gentleness. Normally their fucking was pelvis and skull shatteringly rough—or would be, if Nesta was human. But she was High Fae now, and built so strongly that the poundings she took only served to arouse her further.

But today they wanted to mix it up. Nesta knew what they were doing was still far from tame, but for her and Cassian, it was downright vanilla. At present, Nesta was comfortably resting on her back in their spacious bed, Cassian on top of her with his massive cock down her throat, his mouth on her clit. He gently rolled his hips in time with his lips and the three fingers he was using to pump into her hot, wet core.

Heaven. Nesta was in heaven. She had tried using her mouth to fuck other males before Cassian and found that while she was good at it—great, actually, thanks to the lack of gag reflex and supreme control of her throat muscles—she didn’t get that much out of it. But with Cassian it was so different. At first it was his beautiful, rough-hewn face, warrior muscles, massive cock, and his ability to give as good as he got--in and out of the bedroom. And who he was, how she felt about him, the growing respect. Part of it was how he felt about her. The way he tasted. How obscenely massive he was. All of it made her drip with want whenever she thought about it.

Cassian gently worked her throat, only stopping his ministrations with his mouth to turn and watch the bulge he made in her throat as he moved in her. He sent the image of it down the bond and Nesta moaned, vibrating allll around his cock. He shivered.

Cassian resumed teasing her clit with his thumb as she rode his hand. He stuck his fourth finger in and Nesta moaned and widened her legs even further for him, giving him greater access to her sex. Cassian sent a message down the bond as she undulated around his hand, their hips moving together, rolling together in harmony.

_Can I grip your neck, sweetheart?_

_Oh gods, yes,_ she replied, and Cassian felt her clit start to throb.

Cassian gently wrapped his unoccupied hand around his mate’s neck to better feel himself as he pumped and pumped and pumped into her throat, slowly working his way down until he was seating to the hilt. Gentle out, gentle in. Cassian strained to keep his thrusts gentle and in time with his ministrations on and in her sex. Roughness could come later. Would come later. He sent a mental image of him holding her neck in place with both hands and hammering into her with a _for later_ attached. Nesta groaned.

_After, Cass. After. For now…grip me tighter, Cassian. Just a little tighter._

Cassian followed his mate’s command and gripped her throat tighter, massaging it, working himself from the outside as her worked her from within.

Without warning, Nesta came around his fingers, sending wave after wave of her pleasure down the bond, and taking him with her. Cassian gave one last thrust as he spilled into her. He stilled for a moment, his fingers still wrapped around her neck— gently, not crushing. He stroked Nesta’s throat lovingly as he pulled his cock out of her. Nesta sucked him clean as he went, and swallowed once he was free.

Cassian turned and cradled Nesta in his arms.

“I guess gentle isn’t so bad,” she said. Nesta’s eyes were soft as she looked at him. “At least, the way we do it.”

“Nesta…” Cassian trailed off. Nesta waited for him to gather his thoughts.

“No other female has let me do things we do. That didn’t come out right—let me try again.” Cassian blushed and shook his head.

“No let me,” Nesta said. She paused a beat and went on. “My hunger for you can’t be sated. And I don’t want it to be. I want us to be free with each other. I want to never stop exploring, needing each other.” Nesta took a breath. “I can’t lie…and you already know…I have fucked so, so many males,” Cassian’s eyes turned heated—a combination of anger, jealousy, and lust at the idea of his mate fucking as many males in Velaris as she had. “I’ve tried different positions, I’ve had them in my throat, in my heat, sometimes both at once. I thought I knew pleasure then, but I was so wrong.” Nesta shook her head. “So wrong.”

She looked back up at Cassian. “Nothing and no one could ever compare to you. I love it when you fill me, when you fuck me, when you stretch me, when your seed is in me and on me. Every dirty word you say. How I feel, who I am when I’m with you. I love it when you take your time, I love it when you don’t. I love it when you’re gentle, and I love it when you’re so rough it hurts.” She put a hand on his muscled chest. “It hurts in a good way,” she said to once again halt the growing worry on his face. “I want it to hurt a little, most of the time. That pleasure mixed with pain.”

Nesta bit her lip. “I love it when you fuck me,” she said again. “But really,” Nesta took a breath in and released it. “I love you—every piece of you." Cassian stilled at her words and kissed her so, so gently.

“I love you, too, Nes.”


End file.
